white day
by iWeasel
Summary: It was White Day, and Sakura got more than she bargained for from the ridiculously attractive men that she knew. She wasn't complaining...much. —multisaku au oneshot.


_a/n: so today is white day! which is a holiday celebrated in s. korea, japan, and china i think? where guys give gifts back to the girls who gave them chocolate or other stuff on valentine's day. i was going to do a valentine's day one-shot but i totes forgot…so i just decided to wait for white day~_

_this story will be set in modern japan :)_

**disclaimer: i do not own naruto.**

* * *

**white day**

_The more you rush ahead,_

_You will lose the important things_

_Give some more time to yourself,_

_So you can take a breath_

_exo - 3.6.5_

_MULTIxSAKU_

* * *

Sakura sighed, boredom clear in her sea-foam colored eyes as she rested her chin on her hand. She drummed her fingers lightly against the desk, it was only the start of her Math class, but she was already bored.

This was her first class of the day, and she had several more classes to attend before she was able to go back to her apartment beside the University she attended.

Today was White Day, and Sakura hasn't seen any of her male friends lately, when they usually always bothered her. She couldn't say that she missed their antics, because for once, she was able to have a peaceful and relaxing week.

Although, it _was_ a tad bit boring without their presence.

Raising her arms high above her head, Sakura arched her back, the droning of her professor going in one ear and out of the other.

Drawing nonsensical scribbles on her notebook, Sakura absentmindedly started thinking about Valentine's Day, and the many fights and quarrels that came that day.

* * *

_Sakura was standing in her kitchen, busily pouring some dry ingredients into a bowl as she waited for the rest of her pastries to finish cooking in the oven._

_Dry ingredients littered the countertops, and on parts of her skin as Sakura cracked a couple of eggs into the bowl, before mixing it with a whisk._

"_Let's see…the cookies are in the oven right now, the cake is waiting to be frosted, I'm mixing the cupcake batter right now, and then I'm going to need to make some chocolates for Valentine's Day…" the pinkette muttered to herself, mentally going through a list of what she needed to do._

_It was the day before Valentine's Day, and Sakura was getting her pastries ready for the Valentine's Day party that will be held tomorrow by her loud female best friend, Ino._

_Sakura was charged with the task of baking many delicious desserts by her piggy best friend, as desserts were one of Sakura's many specialties._

_She was just going to make giri-choco for everyone since she wasn't romantically interested in anyone, nor did she have the time right now to be in a relationship._

_The other day she bought a chocolate mold just for Valentine's Day, and the mold came in many different shapes. There were hearts, stars, squares, circles, panda bears, and more. She couldn't wait to try it out!_

_._

_._

_._

_On Valentine's Day, Sakura stared at the fruit of her hard work, encased in prettily wrapped clear, translucent gift bags with pink hearts decorating the bag. Tendrils of ribbons were curled around the top of the bags, holding it closed so nothing would fall out. In the bag, there were beautifully shaped chocolates, all equally distributed.  
_

"_The chocolates are done, now all I need to do is give them out!" the pinkette exclaimed happily, using the back of her hand to wipe at the sweat that beaded at her forehead._

_A loud bang was heard before her door was knocked down._

"_SAKURA-CHAN!" cried out many different male voices, as a scuffle started to break out in front of her broken door._

"_Those idiots!" Sakura growled out, a tic starting to form as she mentally mourned at the loss of her peaceful atmosphere._

* * *

After yelling and threatening the attractive males that broke down her door, Sakura made them fix her door, before handing out the giri-choco to them. Of course, the idiots thought she baked them honmei-choco, and got into another scuffle on who _'Sakura(-chan) really meant to give the honmei-choco to.'_

Honestly, although they were all very, _very_ attractive, and she didn't have many female friends because of them, she couldn't deny that their antics were just very troublesome at times.

The shuffling of chairs and rustling of papers broke the pinkette away from her thoughts. Focusing her gaze to the classroom, she saw that it was time to go already. Quickly packing her own items away, the slender woman leisurely walked out of the door and towards her car, to drop off and exchange some class materials, since she had a break before her next class.

She didn't expect her thoughts to take over most of the class time, and she was lucky that the professor was only reviewing material that she already knew.

Heading towards the quad and towards the parking lot, Sakura inhaled the fresh scent of her namesake. The cherry blossoms were starting to bloom at this time of year, and the trees were scattered throughout all of her campus.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Turning at the sound of a breathless voice, Sakura gazed at the tall muscular form of one Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto has been one of her best friends ever since she learned how to walk and talk, along with one of her other best friends, Sasuke.

The trio's mothers were all best friends, and when they all got pregnant around the same time, they hoped that their children became the best of friends too.

Quickly walking over to the smaller woman, Naruto took a moment to catch his breath, the object he was holding in his hands hidden behind his back. Giving a wide, blinding grin, Naruto happily greeted his love interest.

"Hey Naruto, whatcha been up to today?"

"I had an exam today, but otherwise I was…occupied," the blonde mysteriously said, sheepishly rubbing his hand behind his neck.

Sakura gave a curious glance at the blonde, she could tell he was hiding something, and she _really_ wanted to peek around and look, but she decided to wait and see what Naruto would do.

"Heh, and knowing you, you most likely didn't even study and just rushed in right, Naru-chan?"

Pouting at the childhood nickname, Naruto couldn't help that his pink-haired best friend just knew him so well.

"Whatever you nerd, I got you something for White Day!" Naruto grinned bashfully, a small red tint appearing on his cheeks, his whisker-like marks making him look endearingly adorable.

Presenting the hidden object, Naruto thrust it forward in front of Sakura's face, the startled woman gazing at the gift.

"Happy White Day, Sakura-chan!" Naruto happily exclaimed, his free hand coming to sheepishly rub at the back of his neck again, in a nervous gesture.

Gawking at the bouquet of white roses, Sakura felt her cheeks warming, it must've been really expensive. The white roses were arranged neatly, encased in a clear white and pink wrapping, with a thick, satiny ribbon wrapping around the bouquet.

Gently grabbing hold of the bunch of flowers, Sakura inhaled the scent of the roses, smiling widely at the blushing blonde.

"Aw Naruto…you shouldn't have," the pinkette murmured, the warming in her cheeks becoming hotter. She didn't expect Naruto to give something like this to her on White Day.

'_**Outer-chan, have you ever noticed how hot Naruto is? He matured so much! And remember how he loved us throughout our school days? I bet his feelings never went away!'**_

'_Inner…I don't have time for a relationship! Stop it!'_

"I wanted to Sakura-chan," the whiskered blonde said softly, gently holding Sakura's chin in his hands as he stared deep into her eyes. This was it, his chance before those other bastards could do anything!

Her breath hitching, Sakura's eyes widened as she stared at Naruto, who seemed to be leaning closer and closer to her frozen form. His lips were descending down to her own plump lips, and unconsciously she closed her eyes.

"NARUTO!" a rather angry shout disturbed the two, and Sakura sprang away, holding a hand to her lips as she clutched onto the bouquet. She could feel the blush on the apples of her cheeks spreading and darkening, and she looked at the annoyed form of Naruto.

Uchiha Sasuke stomped towards the two, his dark gaze glaring at his blonde rival. In his hands was a red present box, the white ribbon that bound the present crinkling a bit in his hands. The coloring reminded Sakura of the fan from Sasuke's clan insignia.

Sasuke was Sakura's other male best friend, and Naruto's best friend slash rival. The two argued about almost everything and anything, including the object of both of their affections, Sakura, who didn't really know the extent of their feelings.

Naruto growled at the form of his rival, his perfect moment was ruined by that bastard!

"Sasuke-teme!"

"Don't you have a _job_ to get to, dobe?" Sasuke scoffed as he reached the duo, his lean and pale frame contrasting against the broad and darker frame of Naruto's.

Naruto let out another growl, the Uchiha was right. If Naruto was late one more time at his job at his favorite ramen restaurant, then he would get fired, and he wouldn't have extra pocket money nor would he be able to use his worker's discount whenever he ate there.

Stepping closer to their quiet female best friend, Naruto had to accept defeat, for the moment.

"I'll see ya later, okay, Sakura-chan?" As quick as he can, Naruto gave an intense, lingering kiss on Sakura's lips, before dashing off before the angered Uchiha or pinkette could chase after him.

Sasuke glared viciously at the direction Naruto headed off to, before he stared at the woman of his dreams. He stared at the white roses that Sakura held, his eyes flashing in anger before he took in her shell-shocked form.

While it wasn't the first time she'd been kissed, she wasn't expecting Naruto to just…kiss her out of the blue like that!

Sakura knew that the attractive males that she called friends had some sort of feelings for her, but she didn't know the extent of all of their feelings. She just assumed that they all competed against each other for her affects for some good-natured fun, and that they weren't really serious about her.

'_**Ah! That Naruto-baka didn't give us time to enjoy that kiss!'**_

Feeling Sasuke's intense gaze on her face, Sakura nervously took a step back, his dark onyx eyes penetrating her own, and looking as if it could see into the very depths of her core.

She never really liked looking at Sasuke's eyes for very long, or any of the Uchiha males she knew, because she always felt like she would get lost into their gaze the longer she stared into them.

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Happy White Day," Sasuke muttered, holding the present to the pinkette so she can take it out of his hands.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun," gently taking the present, Sakura shifted over to a nearby bench in the quad, setting the roses down beside her and plopping the box on her lap.

'_**Damn, we've got it Outer-chan, two White Day gifts!'**_

Sasuke sat next to Sakura, their thighs brushing against each other as he watched her slowly remove the ribbon, and open the box. Letting out a soft gasp at what lay inside, a beautiful necklace was nestled on the cushions of the box.

The necklace chain was short and gold, a beautiful cherry blossom hanging at the end. The blossom was pink and polished, smooth to the touch, and there was a small emerald in the middle.

"Wow this is beautiful Sasuke-kun," Sakura gave a radiant grin at the male beside her, her eyes lighting up.

Sasuke smirked, he _knew_ that Sakura would like his gift. It was better than those lousy flowers from Naruto, which would die in a couple of weeks.

"Sakura," Sasuke breathed out, raising a hand to cup her cheek, his thumb softly stroking the soft skin. He leaned his head closer to her, his fierce eyes gazing firmly at her own.

Sakura let out a small breath, was Sasuke really going to kiss her?

'_**Oohh Sasuke-kun! I've always loved you and only you! Even if you do have an insanely hot older brother and equally hot cousins…'**_

Ignoring her drooling Inner, Sakura stiffened, unsure of whether or not she should push the male away or not.

Making the choice for the pinkette, Sasuke swooped in for the kill, his thin lips pressing against Sakura's plump lips. Gasping in shock, the Uchiha used the opportunity to enter her mouth, his tongue exploring every surface of her mouth.

His tongue was plundering every inch, leaving no area unexplored, before rubbing the wet appendage softly against her own, Sakura groaned, her eyes closed as she savored the attention.

She was unlike anything he's ever tasted, the mint of her toothpaste, the strawberries she ate earlier, and the sweet taste that was purely _Sakura_.

He trailed his hand from her cheek, to her hair, clasping the soft rose pink locks and pulling her closer towards his own form. The top of the box tumbled, landing on the ground, but the two were unaware.

Sasuke nipped at Sakura's plump lips, and Sakura moaned once again, the sting and pleasure of his kisses rendering her powerless.

Giving another nip, Sasuke slowly pulled away from the dazed pinkette, before pressing his mouth against her once more and fluidly standing up. He was proud to see the red, bruised lips, the dazed look in her eyes, and the flushed look on her face.

He felt male pride swelling in his chest, _he_ was the cause of her breathless state, and if he had it his way, he'd make sure that no other male would set their dirty hands on what was blatantly _his_.

"I've got to go now, Sakura," Sasuke quietly said to the frozen and astonished pinkette, before he leaned down to peck at her lips.

A cocky smirk was on his lips as he walked away towards his Criminal Justice class, he was _sure_ that he was ahead of the others.

He was one step closer in winning the affections of his beloved Sakura.

* * *

Sakura grumbled incoherently to herself, slamming her car door as she shifted her backpack, she couldn't believe the _nerve_ of Sasuke! Although he just gave her one of the most _amazing_ kisses she's ever had, she didn't like how he just…just…kissed her out of nowhere!

Believe it or not, even if he was an attractive guy, Haruno Sakura did not like kissing males willy-nilly!

She had just dropped off the flowers and her new necklace into her ruby car, before taking a textbook out for her next class.

'_**Sasuke-kun, oh Sasuke-kun…he loves me, he loves me, he loves me, HE LOVES ME!'**_

Sakura pouted to herself, her Inner was being so annoying right now, ever since that heated kiss, she's been going on and on about _Sasuke-kuuuun_!

The next time she saw the chicken-butt-haired male, he was _sooo_ going to get it!

Slowly shuffling towards her Art class, Sakura rubbed at her temples, feeling an incoming headache.

Finally reaching the Art class, which was part of one of the electives that she was required to take, Sakura dreaded going in. Sasori, Deidara, and Sai were going to be in there, and she was just not in the mood to deal with the artists.

Squaring her shoulders, Sakura entered the classroom, scanning the seats. She was the only one here so far, and she was five minutes early.

Deciding to sit beside the windows at the back of the classroom, Sakura stared at the white desk in front of her, trailing random shapes with her finger.

The door opened, but the pinkette didn't bother to look up, deciding to instead play random games on her Smart Phone.

Hearing the chair beside her shift and a body plopping onto it, Sakura paused her game and turned to look at who sat beside her, before letting out a small groan.

"Missed me, ugly?"

Great.

The socially-retarded artist was sitting next to her, out of all the other seats!

"No, Sai, you dick-loving bastard," Sakura grumbled, crossing her arms as she stared at the pale male, who had an obviously fake smile on his face. She didn't know why he continued to smile like that when he didn't _mean_ it.

"And here I thought that you would enjoy my White Day present, but I guess I can give it to Beautiful instead."

"Do that and her boyfriend Chouji will crush you like a twig with his wrestling skills."

"Here Ugly, just…accept it okay?" Sai muttered, before placing an intricately drawn scene of her sitting in front of a cherry blossom tree, she looked so _beautiful_ and for a moment, she wondered if Sai really saw her this way.

Feeling a bit guilty at her harsh treatment of the attractive Sasuke-look-a-like, Sakura turned and smiled at Sai, "It's beautiful Sai! Thank you, really," before she turned to look at all the small details that were in the drawing.

"HAH! Wait till you see my White Day gift for you, Sakura-chan, un! It's going to be a BLAST, un!"

Deidara grinned down at the slender woman, sitting in front of her as more people shuffled inside the classroom.

He was quickly molding something in his hands, the mouth tattoos catching her eye, as always. She was fascinated by them, and she always wondered to herself why exactly did Deidara get tattoos of mouths on the palm of his hands.

Quickly finishing the clay sculpture, which was a bird in mid-flight, the loud blonde threw it high in the air, the bird exploding in a captivating ray of sparkles and fireworks.

Rummaging through his backpack, Deidara quickly fished out Sakura's White Day gift. He spent weeks perfecting it for the pinkette, and he hoped that it would impress her.

"Ta-da! It doesn't explode, don't worry, un." Deidara assured the pinkette, his gift lying on top of his hand.

It was a clay sculpture of Sakura sitting on a tree trunk, with what seemed to be a flower crown sitting atop her head, and in her hands lay a rose.

"Wah! Deidara this is amazing!" Sakura cooed out, her sea-foam eyes twinkling happily at the sculpture. It was so beautiful and detailed, and she knew he must've spent a great deal of time on it, as the blonde artist usually stuck to animal figures, mostly various bird species.

A scoff was heard, before a familiar red-haired male sat beside Deidara, his bored-looking brown eyes staring disdainfully at the clay sculpture.

Sai was quiet, his blank onyx gaze staring transfixed at the duo, a notepad in his hands as he marked down what Sakura knew would be notes about social interaction.

Being home-schooled majority of the time, Sai wasn't really sure what was appropriate, or inappropriate behavior in a social setting, and was always oblivious, which was why she usually left the male off the hook with her monstrous punches.

He was always striving to learn how to properly react, and she often thought that it was utterly adorable at how clueless he was.

Sasori sat down next to Deidara, before lifting his gaze towards the object of his affections, his doll, his Sakura.

"Sakura," he greeted with a charming smile, his eyes softening as he was finally in the pinkette's presence. He was unable to be by her side for a whole week, having to prepare his own White Day gift.

"Sasori," the pinkette happily greeted back. Sasori was one of the more gentlemanly males in her life, and she always enjoyed his relaxing company.

"Sasori-danna, you wouldn't know what _true_ art was if it hit you in the face!"

"True art is eternal, brat, and not your ridiculous idea of explosions."

Before the art duo could get into yet _another_ argument about what was true art, Sakura whacked them both on their shoulders, garnering their attention.

"Stop it you two, I have a headache and I don't want to hear a fight!"

"Maybe my gift will soothe you, doll," Sasori gently stroked the soft skin of Sakura's cheek, noticing that it was turning into a light shade of pink at his affectionate touch. Giving a smirk, Sasori grabbed the wooden figurine to show his beloved doll.

It was a stunning puppet of Sakura, with a lovely red kimono that had white swirls all around, and the obi was a simple black color. The fine detail made the puppet look as if it was lifelike, and Sakura marveled at how every aspect was identical to her own.

Deidara grumbled to himself, his own gift forgotten on the table in front of Sakura. Really, that damn Sasori just stole his limelight to woo the beautiful pink-haired woman!

The professor, a beautiful blue-haired woman named Konan, entered the classroom, her aura radiating absolute professionalism.

Sakura looked at the three gifts that littered her table, all beautiful masterpieces featuring her!

She let out a stunning smile, her pink lips shining and drawing the three males to the shiny and soft-looking lips.

Sasori was right, his present, along with Deidara and Sai's, definitely calmed her down.

* * *

The peace between the four didn't last, as the three artists erupted into an artistic debate near the end of class. The professor didn't bother breaking up the fight, finishing the class and letting the trio fight all they want.

Sasori, Deidara, and Sai were all oblivious to the end of class, and didn't even notice when the objects of their affections left with the rest of the class.

Heading towards her next class, Sakura held onto her gifts protectively, the drawing was placed neatly in her folder, but she had to hold onto the clay figurine and the wooden puppet, lest they get ruined in all the jostling in her backpack.

Her next class was a Literature class, and it was an interesting class, taught by Hatake Kakashi, who used to be her middle school teacher, before he moved onto being a University professor.

Quickly claiming a seat, the large lecture hall was already filled to the brim with students, and the handsome professor was setting up the lecture slides on the projector screen.

Flipping the pages of her notebook, Sakura got to work on taking notes, the deep voice of Kakashi sending pleasurable tingles down her spine as he lectured.

The teacher's aide, Yamato, was sitting in the back, correcting the papers that they turned in a couple days ago.

Before she knew it, the class was over, and Sakura bounded down the steps towards where Kakashi and Yamato were busy putting packing away their files.

"Ah Sakura, my star pupil," Kakashi smiled, and the only reason she knew that was because of the crinkle in his eyes. He was wearing a medical mask, and his mismatched colored eyes were staring down at the beautiful pinkette.

"Happy White Day Sakura," Yamato leaned against the professor's desk, smiling at the young woman.

They both presented their gifts to the stunned pinkette, she didn't expect her old teacher and her old tutor would be giving her a gift.

Kakashi gave her an _Icha Icha_ book, giggling as he commented that it was _his_ first book, and he wanted to pass it down to her as if it was some heirloom_._

Yamato gave her an interesting book about medicine and herbs all around the world.

Beaming at the two older men, even though she was sure she would _never_ touch Kakashi's gift, Sakura threw an arm around the two males.

Wrapping their own arms around her soft and womanly body, the two men subtly inhaled Sakura's scent, before she pulled away to their disappointment.

"Thanks guys, but I've gotta go now, I'll see you guys soon?" Sakura hopefully asked, sending a pleading look as she pouted her lips, her eyes widening.

Faintly blushing at the sight of the utterly adorable and gorgeous woman, the two older males nodded, promising to catch up with the pinkette soon.

Closing the lecture room door behind her, Sakura hummed happily, before turning around and running smack dab into a rock-hard chest. Rubbing at her smarting nose, Sakura looked up at the taller male, gasping in surprise.

"Ah! Itachi-san, Pein-san! I didn't see you guys there," the pinkette blushed faintly, smiling timidly at the two.

"Sakura-san," the two said, their deep and silky voices creating goosebumps on her arms. Honestly, their voices were just like melted chocolate, so smooth and delicious to hear.

The three were in the same Literature class together, but never really sat together due to the large amount of seats in the lecture hall. Sakura, who usually had to rush to this class, always found a seat close to the back, since she never could get a good seat.

"Happy White Day," Itachi said, giving a soft smile towards Sakura, who blushed prettily underneath his gaze.

He held a simple white teddy bear in his grasp, and Sakura giggled at the sight of the stoic Uchiha holding a _teddy bear_ of all things.

"Thank you, Itachi-san, it's very cute!" Sakura grasped the soft cuddly plush animal in her hands, she never could resist a cute stuffed animal!

Pein wordlessly handed over his own present, which was a box of her favorite chocolates, a hazelnut truffle that was covered in nuts.

Pein was the Akatsuki leader, a small club on campus, and Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, and a few others were a part of the club. Their insignia, which was a red cloud outlined in white, was emblazoned on his t-shirt. The numerous piercings on his face didn't take away the handsome features of the orange-haired male, instead, it enhanced them.

His ringed-eyes were what usually scared people away, but Sakura thought that they were interesting and very beautiful. She could probably get lost in them.

Itachi was the older brother of Sasuke, and he was one of the most _handsome_ guys she ever saw. His long, dark hair was neatly tied back at the nape of his neck, and the stress lines on his face seemed softer and less harsh.

Pein stepped closer to Sakura, lifting a strong hand to cup her cheek. His thumb stroked her bottom lip, and he marveled at how soft her lips were, before he swooped down to capture her lips with his own.

The metal of his snake bites briefly dug into Sakura's skin, and she didn't really mind the slightly metallic taste of Pein, from his piercings.

'_**Wow, screw Sasuke-kun! Pein-sama, I love you! You beautiful, wonderful, male specimen!'**_

Whimpering at the heated kiss, Sakura screwed her eyes shut, she couldn't _believe_ she was getting kissed by the Akatsuki leader!

Her free hand clutched at Pein's shirt, and she felt a pair of lips dance across the delicate skin of her exposed neck.

Gasping at the feeling of Itachi kissing her neck languidly, Pein quickly darted his tongue into her mouth, his tongue languidly stroking against hers.

She could feel his tongue piercing, and while it was a strange feeling, it was also a pleasurable one.

Itachi grasped onto Sakura's hips, leaving small kisses along her neck, before he nipped at her pulse point. He sucked the delicate skin on her neck, laving the area with his attention. Briefly pulling back, the Uchiha heir smirked at the reddening skin, before he moved to the other side of her neck to leave more kisses and bite marks.

Sakura moaned, the pleasurable feelings of the two attractive males were beginning to be too much. She didn't believe that these two males were ravishing her out in the open right now. She didn't expect that behind their gentlemanly behavior, was something primal and dark.

Pein gently pulled back, nipping at the bruised, plump bottom lip, before giving a devastating smirk to the shivering pinkette.

Itachi gently turned Sakura around to face him, her lips were bruised and red, and her eyes were unfocused. Her neck was covered in his love-bites, and his pride swelled up at the sight of the delectable female.

Placing a deep kiss on her lips, Itachi pulled away, a smirk of his own on his face.

The duo teamed up together to be ahead of the others who were competing for the heart of their beloved Sakura, and they knew that with their combined tricks, the pinkette would soon be falling for them.

"Goodbye, Sakura," Itachi quietly said, before leaving a chaste kiss once again on the pinkette's lips.

"Hope you enjoyed your present, _Sa-ku-ra_," Pein drawled, leaving a small kiss on her mouth before he and Itachi walked away.

Sakura panted, red-faced and out of breath, she stared bewildered at the two males.

'_**Ohh, Itachi-sama, Pein-sama, that was such a hot and intense kiss Outer-chan!'**_

Her Inner was turning into a pile of feminine goo, and Sakura wiped her mouth angrily. She couldn't believe that with a couple of intense kisses from these attractive males, that she would just lose her mind and melt into a pile of goo in their strong arms...she didn't have time for these shenanigans!

'_Damnit, not again!'_

* * *

She was dreading the rest of her day.

Arriving at her last class of the day, Sakura was five minutes late because of Itachi and Pein. Flushing softly at the stare of the class, Sakura shuffled to the nearest empty seat, her sea-foam gaze focused on the ground.

Plopping down into the seat, Sakura heaved a sigh, her backpack was loaded with the gifts from the other males today, and she didn't really want to take anything out in risk of everything being smashed.

"Psst, hey ya sexy bitch!"

Twitching her eye, Sakura glanced to the right, seeing one familiar foul-mouthed male. His amethyst colored eyes were glinting, a cocky smirk on his face. His hair wasn't in its usual slicked-back style, and instead was tousled about.

Ignoring him, Sakura leaned her chin against her hand, listening to the professor drone on and on.

On the other side of the pinkette, Gaara glanced at the female beside him, his jade eyes staring at her slender form.

"Hello, Sakura," his deep, gravely tone rang in Sakura's ears, before she turned to look at the male. Smiling, Sakura greeted the Suna native happily, he looked tired as usual, the black lined around his eyes standing out against his pale skin.

"Ah, fucking panda, stealing the attention of my pink-haired bitch," Sakura twitched, sending a ferocious glare at the Jashinist.

Hidan was glaring at Gaara, who was glaring back, his black shirt was unbuttoned and showed off his pale, toned chest. His pendant, the symbol of Jashinism, which was an upside-down triangle inside a circle, glinted in the light.

Gaara's rustic red hair fell onto his forehead, barely covering the red tattoo of _Love_ that was etched onto his forehead.

He had a pendant with a miniature gourd on it, filled with sand that was given to him by his mother before she passed away when he was a young child.

Gaara sneakily clasped the pendant around Sakura's neck while she was occupied with spitting insults towards the Jashinist, who really only riled Sakura up so he could have her undivided attention, and to hear her cuss him out, which strangely, brought him pleasure.

Of course, the innocent pink-haired woman didn't know that. Sakura turned her head at the unfamiliar weight, before looking down, seeing the pendant.

"Oh Gaara…" Sakura whispered, her eyes widening at the important present that Gaara gave her. She knew that he cherished this necklace, and for him to give it to her…

Sakura threw a glance at the teacher who was still droning on, before throwing her arms around the red-head. She placed a kiss on his cheek, smiling at him in gratitude.

Gaara felt his face warming, his jade eyes widening a bit at the unexpected action of the pinkette.

He smirked at the female, his chest rumbling in pleasure at the lingering feeling of her lips against his skin. He hoped that she would've placed her lips against his own, but he knew better.

Hidan scowled, he had a _way_ better present than that stupid panda! His pendant was going to be better!

Grasping onto the pinkette's hand, Sakura turned and stared at Hidan with confused eyes, slightly wary of what he planning to do.

He dropped his own Jashinist necklace on her outstretched palm, grumbling under his breath as he looked away.

"Fucking pink-haired bitch, having to make me feel this way, always having to be so sexy…"

Sakura glanced at the circular pendant, fingering the triangle that was inside the circle, before throwing her arms around Hidan.

"Thanks, ya stupid bastard," Sakura chirped, placing a kiss on Hidan's smooth cheek.

The lecture went by smoothly, yet the three students couldn't really pay attention.

Sakura had her thoughts on all the attractive males that surprised her greatly today, and Gaara and Hidan on the beautiful pinkette.

* * *

Heaving a sigh, Sakura threw herself on her comfortable black couch, resting her body against the cushions.

She was finally home after an exhausting day of school, and she had work later.

Luckily, it was a short shift, and she was working with Neji and Kiba today.

After a short nap, Sakura dressed into her work uniform, which was just a plain black shirt, and paired it up with shorts and tennis shoes, the pinkette drove towards the little tea place that she worked at.

Wrapping the black half-apron around her waist, Sakura tied her hair into a loose bun, before heading towards the cashier, happily greeting Kiba and Neji.

Neji made the drinks, and Kiba and Sakura served the customers with their bright attitude and cheery faces.

Kiba had red triangular tattoos on both cheeks, and his canines were slightly sharper and longer than usual, and his whole appearance gave him a rather animalistic look.

Neji had long brown hair, which was loosely tied, and beautiful milky white eyes. He had a regal look to him, and a princely charm.

"Hello welcome to _Tea Leaves_, how can I help you?"

.

.

After what turned out to be a long shift, the little tea house slash café was finally closing. Sakura sighed, sweeping the floor, she was just so _tired_! Kiba was cleaning the tables, and Neji was washing all the dishes.

"Man, I'm beat!" Sakura groaned, stretching her back, trying to work out the kinds from a hard day of work. A to-go cup filled with one of her favorite drinks, honey green tea with lychee jelly and boba, was placed in front of the tired pinkette, along with a green tea macaron ice cream.

Giving a grateful smile to Neji, Sakura slurped the drink, the sweet tastes filling her taste buds.

"Mmm, you always do make the best drinks, Neji-chan!"

Looking at the appetizing dessert, Sakura's mouth watered, before she delicately took a bite of the ice cream dessert, she always had trouble eating macaron ice cream, because the macaron and the ice cream always crumbled apart in her hands.

Kiba was beside the pinkette, munching on his own dessert, which was an appetizing plate of crispy waffles drizzled with hazelnut and chocolate syrup, and a scoop of vanilla, chocolate, and green tea ice cream. Kiba's drink, a brown sugar latte with pudding and boba, was beside the plate of waffles.

Neji smiled tenderly at the pinkette, reaching into his cubby where they kept their belongings at work, and grabbed the small wrapped gift, a bouquet of white and pink roses, and a large white teddy bear that he hid somewhere in the back room, where he knew the pinkette wouldn't find it.

The roses were from Kiba, the gift was from him, and the teddy bear was from both of them.

"Happy White Day, Sakura," Kiba quickly wiped his mouth of any crumbs and swallowed the ice cream in his mouth, "Happy White Day, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura stopped mid-bite, her green tea macaron ice cream falling to her plate.

"Wahh, you guys!" Sakura breathily replied, staring at the presents in front of her. She wrapped her arms around the two, hugging them tightly against her.

Really, even though she was irritated half the time, the guys really did go to great length to get her these gifts.

Carefully opening the small box, Sakura squealed at the cute little phone charm of a cute little pink teddy bear, before quickly attaching it to her phone.

"Thanks you guys," Sakura quickly pressed her lips on both males' cheeks, not noticing the tint of pink on their skin.

"Yeah well, finish your macaron and drink and we'll close up," Neji said in a low voice, his pale eyes softly staring at Sakura's slender form. He turned towards the register, continuing to count the money they made today, and a lot of couples came in today for White Day.

Sakura lay in her bed, the day was finally over. All of her the gifts she got today were laid side by side on her table and the flowers were put into vases where the window was, so the sun can shine on the beautiful and colorful plants.

Closing her eyes, Sakura breathed deeply, slowly drifting off to sleep.

'_**CHA! I can't wait for our birthday!'**_

* * *

_The next day…_

_She stared at the attractive males that crowded her front yard, all arguing with each other, while the quieter ones just glared viciously. A small tic developed at her temple at hearing their arguments._

"_Sasuke-teme! I've heard about your kiss with Sakura-chan, how dare you force yourself on her! Only I can touch her lips!"_

"_Tch, dobe. Sakura deserves better than some ramen-obsessed freak."_

"_Otouto, I believe that Sakura-san is interested in _mature_ men, and not little boys such as you."_

"_Hn. Itachi, you're delusional to believe that my _doll_ will prefer you, when she has me."_

"_Sasori-danna, Itachi-teme, Sakura-chan is mine!"_

"_Pein, you devious bastard."_

_More and more arguments erupted from the heated males, and Sakura could only sigh in frustration at the sight._

_Really, they were all a bunch of idiots._

* * *

_a/n: wow i spent the whole night typing this baby up, there are some parts where i am not happy with…and i really wanted to add in more guys but I was getting tired. i can't believe i almost forgot to write this one-shot!_

_anyways, enjoy ya lovely people :)_

_honmei-choco: chocolate you give to someone you're interested in_

_giri-choco: chocholate you are 'obligated' to give, so to friends and stuff!_


End file.
